A Loving Relationship
by FanfictNerdyGurl
Summary: Lucy's heartbroken and has no one left well so she thinks anyway, That is untill a lion spirit tells her other wise


A/N: Hi guys I is back im still so sorry for quitting my other story so I decided to write this one it's a LoLu fic for those who is wondering however I like sad and comforting stories so gomen if you don't like it :P

**N**ever **A**lone **A**gain

Lucy sat in the middle of a unknown forest crying her eyes out, she didn't get why she was crying when she knew it from the start that Natsu would never love her like he loved Lisanna.

You see a couple of hours ago Natsu jumped on top of a table and announced that him and Lisanna were dating causing Lucy's heart to shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

When Lisanna 'came back from the dead' as the pink haired moron put it everyone started ignoring Lucy and had all their attention set on Lisanna, this is also the cause of why Lucy quit the guild.

"Lucy" a strong voice muttered beside her, when Lucy bolted her head around she saw Loki standing (A/N or maybe crouching?) beside her.

"What Loki?" Lucy said through muffled sobs, "Lucy you should stop crying" Loki said trying to comfort her when inside he wanted to kill Natsu for doing this to her.

"Why should I Loki?, he has her and she has him, I don't know why I'm crying when I knew all along that no one would love me" Lucy yelled at her spirit causing him to get angry.

Loki pulled Lucy up off the ground by her arm, then grabbed each side of her face and smashed his lips onto hers, Loki has always loved her, he loved her since the moment she helped him get back to the celestial spirit world but he knew she loved Natsu so he just layed low.

What shocked the celestial spirit is when she kissed back, but not after long he broke out of the shock and broke the kiss, "Lucy your wrong I love you and I always have as soon as you saved me from near death I loved you, but you loved Natsu and I didn't want to interfere but now he's hurt you, why can't I be you knight in shining armour?" Loki yelled shocking Lucy.

But that shock could never measure up to the shock the celestial spirit was in when Lucy grabbed each side of his face and pulled into a very passionate and love filled kiss, showing she loved him as well.

Once the kiss was finished they embraced each other, "Loki I love you forever and always" Lucy whispered in his ear causing him to smile "I love you too" was all he could reply.

Lucy soon enough fell asleep in his arms and as he carried her to her house he has a huge smile plastered on his face now knowing that she was his.

When Lucy woke up the next she looked around to see no Loki but a note on the other side of her pillow, she read the note aloud 'Lucy I love you and with me by your side I promise you'll be never alone again'.

At this the celestial spirit mage smiled and from that day on a loving relationship between master and spirit was born.

"So kids that's the story of how me and your father came to be" Lucy said to Blair and Ember her and Loki twin kids.

Ember had hearts in her eyes while Blair was just rolling his eyes at his over-hyper twin, "that's so romantic mommy" Ember said with the still hearts in her eyes.

Loki soon enough came out of the spirit realm to visit his children, "Daddy is it true is that how you and mommy got together?" ask the blonde haired boy named Blair.

"Actually yes it is now isn't it time for bed?" Loki said while the kids groaned at the last words he said.

"C'mon kids we'll tuck you in and mommy will sing you a song" Lucy said smiling as they bolted up the stairs to hear their mother beautiful voice.

Lucy and Loki walked up the stairs to see their kids in bed eagerly waiting to hear their mother sing.

Oh yeah  
Oh oh

Lucy:

I've been looking under rocks and breaking licks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a manic, insomniac  
5 steps behind you  
Tell them other boys, they can hit the exit  
Check please  
Cause I finally found the boy of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award  
That's how much you mean to me

Loki:

You could be my it girl  
You're my greatest gift, girl  
Lovin' you can be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Both:

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Loki:

You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close, not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk  
Like a TV show that reruns  
Every chance I get  
I'mma turn you on

Lucy:

You could be my it boy  
You're the greatest gift  
Lovin' you can be a crime  
Crazy how we fit boy  
This is it  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it boy  
You're my biggest hit boy

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud

Bridge:

Can't seem to stop you from running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
Til I make you mine, mine  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl  
(I wanna be with boy)  
You're my greatest hit girl  
(You're my greatest hit boy)  
Just say this is it girl  
Hey baby  
Don't you know you're my it girl

Both:

You could be my it boy  
You're the greatest gift  
Lovin' you can be a crime  
It's crazy how we fit girl  
This is it  
'Cause you're my it girl  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it boy  
(You could be my it girl)  
You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud

After Lucy and Loki finished singing they realised their kids had fallen asleep.

"I Love you Loki" Lucy said as she kissed her husband a goodnight.

Loki smiled and replied "I love you too"


End file.
